The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Medication may be administered to an individual using a syringe. For example, a syringe may be used to inject the medication directly into the individual (e.g., via a subcutaneous injection) and/or into an intravenous (IV) medication supply line. The syringe includes a needle, a barrel, and a plunger. A prescribed amount of the medication is drawn into a barrel of the syringe (e.g., by inserting the needle into a supply of the medication and retracting the plunger). The medication is injected by depressing the plunger to force the medication from the barrel, through the needle, and into an injection site. An amount of medication administered corresponds to a distance the plunger is retracted to draw the medication into the barrel and a distance the plunger is depressed to expel the medication from the barrel.